


presents

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, a christmas fic in may bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir exchange presents.





	presents

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this a year ago, under the username fangirl014. i got back into the mlb fandom, so when i found this fic on my laptop, i decided to change some stuff and republish it.

Ladybug and Chat Noir were sitting on top of a roof, watching the snow fall. Because of their suits being magic, the cold of the Parisian winter didn’t affect them at all.

 

“Um.. I got a present for you,” said Ladybug. She was holding a box wrapped in green paper, with a red bow on top.

 

“Thank you, bugaboo,” said Chat, taking the present. “I got something for you too.” He took out a dreadfully wrapped box from his pocket and handed it to Ladybug.

 

“Thank you, _chaton,_ ” said Ladybug, smiling.

 

They opened their presents at the same time.

 

“Wow, this is amazing!” Chat exclaimed, studying the velvet-soft green hat. “Did you make it?”

 

“Yeah,” she said, smiling shyly.

 

Ladybug then took out the present from her box, and gasped. “Oh wow, Chat, this is gorgeous.” She held up a small silver bracelet, with occasional red stones studded on it.

 

“I’m glad you liked it, my lady,” said Chat, smiling.

 

They sat there for awhile longer, not speaking. They were content to simply be in each others’ presence.

 

When the clock struck 20:00, their Miraculouses beeped, as if on cue.

 

“I’ll see you later, kitty,” said Ladybug, tenderly putting the bracelet back inside the box and swinging away.

 

Chat found a dark alley and transformed back into Adrien. Normally, he would go back home and then de-transform, but he wanted to enjoy the beauty of Paris, something he rarely got to do. He dug around in his bag and found a box of half-empty camembert, which he showed to Plagg.

 

“Get in my bag, you’ll be warmer in there,” Adrien said to him.

 

As he looked around, he realized that he was only a few blocks away from the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery. On an impulse, he decided to head there for a pastry, despite it being late. He put on the hat that Ladybug gave him, figuring that no one but Ladybug would recognize him. And besides, what were the odds that he would cross paths with her? Paris was a big city.

 

* * *

 

The door jingled when Adrien pushed it open.

 

“Hello, Adrien!” Said Mme. Cheng, who stood at the counter. “What would you like today?”

 

“May I have some of your macarons? My friends say they’re delicious.” Adrien said with a smile.

 

“ _Bien sûr_! I think Marinette and her father are making some right now, so you’re pretty lucky to be getting them fresh.”

 

After she told Adrien the price, he pulled out his wallet to pay, and handed Mme. Cheng a few bills.

 

Then, Marinette walked out holding a tray of green and red macarons. She looked up at Adrien, first with surprise, then with shock. Her eyes widened.

 

“Marinette, are you alright?” Asked Mme. Cheng, eyeing her daughter with confusion.

 

“H-huh? Oh, y-yes, I’m fine.” she stammered.

 

Adrien realized that she was looking at his hat. He took it off, and said with a smile, “A friend made it for me. Isn’t it amazing?”

 

Marinette froze. Then, as if it took a lot of effort, she asked, “When did you get it?”

 

Adrien frowned. That was a weird question. Nevertheless, he answered. “Oh, just a few minutes ago, actually.”

 

Marinette took a sharp breath. She set down the tray of macarons, but before she could leave, her mother stopped her and said, “That’s a pretty bracelet. Where did you get it?”

 

Adrien glanced at the bracelet. Now it was his turn to gasp. Marinette was wearing a silver bracelet embedded with red stones.

 

He looked up at Marinette, and as their eyes met, Adrien realized just how much she looked like Ladybug.

 

“Er... Mme. Cheng? May I talk to Marinette for a moment?” Adrien asked, his voice quavering.

 

“Sure!” she said, a twinkle in her eye.

 

Marinette grabbed an apron that was lying on a counter, and followed Adrien outside, wrapping the apron around herself.

 

Once he was sure they would not be heard, he cut straight to the chase.

 

“My lady,” he said.

 

“Chaton,” replied Marinette.

 

Adrien laughed nervously. “I never imagined that I could know you in real life.”

 

“A-are you disappointed?” asked Marinette, a tremble in her voice.

 

Adrien’s eyes snapped to her face. “Why would I be disappointed? I should be the one asking you that question!”

 

“What? Why would I ever be disappointed in you?”

 

“I don’t know!” said Adrien, voice rising. “You never talk to me in school, and when you do, it’s always as if you don’t want to be there, like you want to leave!”

 

“I can’t talk to you because I get nervous around you!” exclaimed Marinette.

 

The second the words left her mouth, she slapped a hand over her mouth.

 

Ladybug, nervous around _Adrien_ ? What had he done to make _that_ happen?

 

“Why are you nervous around me?” asked Adrien. “Did I do something bad?”

 

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, Adrien.” Marinette’s face was red.

 

“Then why? Is there something I should change?” Adrien felt _horrible._

 

“Maybe be less amazing,” mumbled Marinette.

 

Adrien wasn’t sure he heard her right. “What?”

 

“Listen, I have a giant crush on you, okay?” she said resignedly.

 

Adrien blinked.

 

“The reason you make me nervous is because I like you, so much that I make a fool out of myself every time I talk to you! And I hate that you think that you did something wrong, because you didn’t-”

 

Adrien stepped forward and hugged Marinette.

 

“I’m glad it’s you, Marinette,” he said into her hair. “You’re one of the smartest people I know, and you’re incredibly brave, even outside the costume. You’re a brilliant class president, and you stand up to anyone who does anything wrong.”

 

“I’m glad it’s you too, Adrien,” she replied, wrapping her arms around him. 

 

When they broke apart, Adrien gave her his Chat Noir-est grin. “So, you have a crush on me?”

 

Marinette groaned.

 

* * *

 

Alya’s mother had forgotten to make dessert, so Alya was outside, in _5 degree weather,_ to get a box of eclairs.

 

As she made the turn to head to the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery, she took a double take.

 

Was that Marinette? With _Adrien_?

 

As she watched, Adrien stepped forward and wrapped Marinette in a hug, which made Alya’s eyes widen.

 

What was _happening_?

 

After a few seconds, they parted, and when Adrien seemed to say something to Marinette, she groaned and shoved him. The duo walked back inside the bakery, their arms wrapped around each other.

  
Alya was going to have a _very_ long talk with Marinette.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr :)](https://marineette.tumblr.com)


End file.
